Ivory King
by Machi
Summary: AU, Kaiba/Yami. The keys of a piano are Kaiba's very soul. But there is only one person whom has surpassed his skill in dueling ivories--and soon, Kaiba finds that not only can pianos carry a tune, but underneath the vibrato, his heart does as well.
1. Chapter 1

A MACHI MOMENT: Apparently I can't even keep my head on straight anymore. So, after months, I'm back. I write SasuNaru, but lately my Yu-Gi-Oh muses and urge has come back, and thus a fanfiction was born form the ashes. Well, that's how revolutionaries are born, I guess. Anyway, keep your head on, and indulge in my attempt at some Prideshipping fiction. Catch you later!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor does my word processor have a functioning spellcheck. So bear with me. **I ALSO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MUSIC**, so pardon me while I start BSing. Lets have fun together.

NOTES: This is an **AU,** _Prideshipping_ fanfiction that takes place in the United States. Roll with me on this one. I know. It's hard.

* * *

**Ivory King**

**Rated:** M

* * *

_Chapter One_

There were some days that were just better than others. It was all based on a simple thing called luck. Skill was another thing that came into play, but the day only really allowed that to come into the picture sometimes. The day dealt out cards, and you could only take what you were given and play your hand.

But Kaiba Seto wasn't interested in card games.

The music was bouncy in the bar, Rockin' Ivories. Not only was it bouncy, it was _live,_ and _loud_. The chords of Elvis's song _You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog_ rang off the polished wooden walls of the dim bar, followed by the occasion whoops and cheers of the participants. A few cue balls from the pool green clacked in the background, but it was nothing compared to the music being played up in the center of the pub that continued bounce off the walls and ceiling.

The middle of the bar was elevated the slightest, merely two steps upwards from the thick, green carpeted floor. On the platform were two pianos—though only one was currently being used. They were both of a medium-hued wood—both Upright pianos and named as such—The Upright One and Upright Again. They were both studio pianos, but Upright Again was silent, listening to her sister, The Upright One play.

Kaiba Seto was manning the keys.

The solid black tip jar that sat proudly up on the mantle of the piano let out a ring as a few quarters and a couple of bills were stuffed in. Kaiba spared a glance over at the donator with a flash of cobalt eyes, giving them a sound nod of his head before returning to playing. The twenty-two-year-old man didn't have time to waste entertaining the guests with his eyes.

He had music to play.

And all the music of course played flawlessly underneath his long fingers and strong tips as he tickled the ivory. Elvis would have been proud. Probably too stunned speechless at the perfect application on notes to even dare utter one of his own—even the King of Rock and Roll wouldn't dare take the chance of fucking up Kaiba Seto's perfect round of notes.

His foot tapped the middle petal to muffle a handful of notes.

The bar was quiet—not in volume, no, the house was packed up to the ceiling and through the slots of every penny machine, but in challenges. Kaiba Seto was missing a challenge. By now, as it was nearing closing at 2 AM, someone, even a wild drunkard, tipsy off the tequila served by the bartender near the back, would have stumbled on stage, called out for him to even try to play _Hey Ya _by Outkast better than him, and start fumbling with the keys, pounding out a very shoddy rendition. Kaiba would then promptly annihilate him, and put the poor fool out of his misery, like he did everyone else.

But tonight, no one came.

Or so he thought, as one-thirty six rolled around. He managed to whip out a few request of Johnny Cash before then, watching as a few patrons started heading out of the bar. Kaiba had pulled his tired fingers away form the keys, reaching up and adjusting the popped collar of his black shirt with the rolled up sleeves that pushed at his elbows, about to take someone's request, before...

...Before _he_ walked in.

Kaiba knew,_ knew _as soon as he spared a glance over towards who had decided to arrive to a bar so late, that something in his life was about to change.

That some days were just better than others.

And this wasn't one of those days.

...Or was it?

The figure was small, tiny, almost childlike. But whomever it was would have had to have shown ID to even have made it this far, so there was no doubting the age of the individual. They were bundled in a pretty chic-looking overcoat, black wool, thick cuffs, and peeking out with their slender legs were leather pants and matching, shiny black boots. But it was the eyes—those strange, wine-hued eyes, that caught Kaiba's attention.

Well, that and the odd hair.

But the eyes, the eyes that kept a locked gaze as the small figure neared the center of the bar, wine-colored orbs locked almost entranced on Upright Again. The piano held a light sheen in the dim bar light. Kaiba knew the allure all too well.

The brunet pressed his lips together in a curious line, barely registering the drunken request that rang off to the left. The tall man was more interested in the newcomer, who seemed to be eying the piano as if it were a sultry woman. Kaiba waited momentarily for the man to draw closer before speaking, drawing his attention.

It was one-forty-three am.

"Either play it or back off."

Yami Mutou's head shot up from gazing at the vertical piano, spotting Kaiba, as if just noticing her was there. Kaiba was sitting casually on the bench, legs slightly spread from his position at the piano, wearing his black button up, slacks, and shiny dress shoes. There was a faint golden chain that ran down Kaiba's graceful neck, and a bud of gold against the skin of his chest, exposed by the partially opened shirt. It looked suspiciously like a locket. Yami stared over at Kaiba, who's dark-blue eyes were locked on him.

The smaller man spoke.

"Pardon?"

The brunet blinked, slowly.

"Either play it or back off. Bar closes in fifteen minutes. Or did you have a request?" Kaiba's tone was haughty—for some reason, the tri-dyed man before him gave him a vibe that irritated Kaiba. Like he'd known him in another life, and that one had pissed him off too.

Yami seemed to consider this. He turned to Upright Again, raising himself one step on the platform. The addition of another individual was starting to draw some attention from the crowd. "Yes, I have a request." He finally got on the platform, and he ran a hand experimentally over the keys to test its tuning. "I'd like to play."

"You don't work here," Kaiba started off, shifting so he could keep his eye on Yami. "So you can't play. You duel."

Yami pressed down lightly on a key with the tip of his index finger. C.

"Duel?"

"This is a dueling piano bar," Kaiba stated stiffly, and he played the first few chords of Beethoven's 5th. Yami stared at him wordlessly, before Kaiba lifted his head back up towards the wine-eyed man and smirked, the expression faint. "We pick a song, switch off after the chorus, and I outplay you. Simple as that."

There was usually not so much small talk before hand. Kaiba usually never talked. But this man, with his wool coat, strong stature and liquid-ruby gaze had Kaiba's throat reverberating harder than the keys against the soundboard.

Yami pressed his lips at that. His eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced at the time.

"All right." He spared another glance at Upright Again before looking towards Kaiba, who was gazing at the man impassively. "I have time. What song?" Yami began peeling off his coat, revealing his slender body underneath, hidden under a thin layer of matching wine-hued fabric that held together his button up and thin black tie.

"By all means." Kaiba gestured towards him, smirk still firmly in place. "You're the guest."

"Then..." Yami's eyes ghosted over the keys, and his attention had pulled away from the brunet. "How about Elton John's _Crocodile Rock_, hm?" He spared a glance at the microphone provided, tapping it a bit. It was on. The chattering was quieting down, seeing as how Kaiba and the newcomer were on the stage.

Kaiba knew that song. He nodded his head. "I'll start."

"Fine." Yami wiggled his fingers, starting to play a very light accompaniment. Kaiba noticed his fingers were shaking. Nerves, probably. The brunet heard a few cheers start up, and he leaned a little more into the microphone, his fingers striking the keys, and started to sing.

**I remember when rock was young!  
Me and Suzie had so much fun!  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own!  
But the biggest kick I ever got:  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock!  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock!**

Kaiba kicked up the music, his foot shifting to to the right petal and pumping it a couple of times, before his fingers started hitting the keys with a bit more force as he hit the chorus on The Upright One, Yami's eyes focused on the brunet.

_**Well,**_

**Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still!  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will.  
_Oh Lawdy mama! _ Those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight~  
and: the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!**

The crowd burst out into the next part, the chiming of the song sounding out. Kaiba spared a glance over at Yami, smirking, before he fell into the accompaniment part. Yami's own keys were struck harder, and the tri-haired youth stared at Kaiba, feeling his fingers slowly loosening, taking a deep breath to begin his part.

**But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy!  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
Dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans!  
But they'll never kill the thrills we've got  
Burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
We really thought the Crocodile Rock would last!**

Kaiba's cobalt eyes narrowed the slightest as Yami's playing started to smooth out, the smaller man starting to get used to the keys. Yami's eyes seemed to brighten, and as he burst into the chorus, his form relaxed slightly, his shoulders shaking slightly as he shimmied in place, a smile rising on his elegant features.

_**Well,**_

**Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still!  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will.  
_Oh Lawdy mama!_ Those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight~  
and: the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!**

Yami tossed his head back, the crowd letting out a loud whoop before signing out the vocal lapse in playing. Kaiba's fingers hit the black and white's harder, his eyes landing on Yami's. The two stared at each other, and they both spared a glance down at the keys before leaning into their mikes, singing the final verse with one another, Yami's voice hitting the tune just a bit higher than Kaiba's.

**I remember when rock was young!  
Me and Suzie had so much fun!  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own!  
But the biggest kick I ever got:  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock!  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock! **

This was the important part. The chorus, the final chorus. Kaiba sat up a bit straighter, bracing his fingers, tightening them a bit to strike the keys as best as he could. At that same moment, Yami rose to his own feet, his spiky hair and eyes the only thing seen over the mantle of Upright Again. The youth's eyes narrowed considerably, their color intensifying. His hands raised as he hunched over the eighty-eights, and Kaiba spared him an inquisitive glance before his sight returned to his keys to play.

_**Well,**_

**Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still!  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will.**

But that was it. Before the second half of the chorus hit, Kaiba came to a horrifying realization that, Yami's intensely hard playing _was drowning out his own notes_. Yami's strong voice rang though the microphone, and Kaiba's attempted to match his, his own fingers starting to shake with something akin to disbelief.

**_Oh Lawdy mama!_ Those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight~  
and: the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!**

Kaiba's hand flew away from the keys—it was pointless to continue anyway, Yami's sharp playing had drowned him out completely. The crowd was in a frenzy in not only spotting Kaiba's one-of-a-kind bout of confusion, but as well as the powerful music being played by the monster that rammed his hands into Upright Again, the vertical piano visibly shaking from the tri-colored man's playing. The crowd finished off the music, and Yami's playing slowly died down.

The brunet rose to his feet. But before he was able to step out form behind his bench, the crowd came out in a powerful wave towards the newcomer, completely immersing the red-eyed beauty in a well of humid, drunken bodies. Kaiba felt his irritation grow, attempting to move people out fo the way in order to approach the shorter man, but by the time the crowd had lapsed into nothing, he was gone.

The twenty-two-year-old stared in disbelief. His eyes swept across Rockin' Ivories, only to be met with the last few remaints of customers and the clean up crew. He spared a glance over at Upright Again, which sat there innocently.

No name. No number.

Nothing.

His defeat had come quickly, and left just as fast.

But the burning sensation in his heart and soul wouldn't leave as fast. And Kaiba knew it.

The brunet turned back to face The Upright One, reaching out and sliding the tip jar off from the mantle. He held it in his hands, staring down into it with disinterested eyes. He needed to get home to his little brother. But his mind was elsewhere—on his nameless, wine-red challenger.

_Who was he?_

There were some days that were just better than others. It was all based on a simple thing called luck. Skill was another thing that came into play, but the day only really allowed that to come into the picture sometimes. The day dealt out cards, and you could only take what you were given and play your hand.

But Kaiba Seto wasn't interested in card games.

Neither was he good at them.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Well, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed reading the 1st Chapter! Look for an update at the LATEST on** December 25****th****! **Feel free to check back sooner! Happy holidays, everyone!

**Please leave the gift of a Review on my first Prideshipping fic! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

A MACHI MOMENT: Second chapter, ahoy! \o\ Sorry for how late it is. I was kidnapped for the holidays.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I know anything about music, so just watch me kinda bump along on this one, guys!

NOTES: This is an AU, Prideshipping fanfiction, outside of the normal Yu-Gi-Oh! Verse.

* * *

**Ivory King**

**Rated: **M

* * *

_Chapter Two_

The radio sounded off as the neon blue digital numbers ticked over to 6:30 am. Instantly, the classical music station 105.6 FM came on, filling the bedroom with the sounds of Bach. Kaiba's cobalt eyes opened, blue orbs and messy locks of brunet hair sticking in several directions looking over at the clock. A lean arm reached out, hitting it, turning it off.

The bedroom was cold—it figured. Though it usually was cold during the winter time. Kaiba let out a faint sigh, sliding his arm back in, just as the space beside him on the queen-sized bed moved, shuffling around under the large down comforter.

Kaiba glanced back over at it. He moved faintly, sitting up in bed and smoothing down the front of his mottled grey cotton shirt. The brunet then shook the body behind him, which groaned faintly in response.

"Mokuba," Kaiba stated, voice firm. "Wake up."

He merely got a groan in response.

Kaiba stared at the spot with a dull expression before shaking his little brother harder. "I said wake up, Mokuba."

"Okay, okay, geez Seto." A little raven-haired lump peeked his head out from under the covers, and an eleven-year-old Kaiba Mokuba stared back. His violet eyes blinked tired up at his older brother from his snugged up position in the bed, buried underneath the covers. "...I'm sick."

"If you were sick," Kaiba started out with confidence, "You wouldn't have given me lip." His hand did, however, reach out to feel Mokuba's forehead, which of course wasn;t hot in the least bit. "Get up and go take a shower and get ready for school. You've already wasted five minutes."

"Okay." Mokuba pulled the covered back over him. Kaiba was about to protest, until the youth rolled under the covered right out of the bed. The brunet watched him go with a faint, amused expression on his face.

Kids.

Hearing the bathroom door closed snapped Kaiba out of his thoughts. The brunet made a noise in the back of his throat before getting out of bed, stretching a bit as he stood. He then ran a hand through his messy hair, heading towards the kitchen.

It was just another morning in Kaiba's one bedroom apartment in the middle of downtown. The pianist walked out of the bedroom with purpose, his blue eyes flitting to the upright piano that sat in the living room by the window of the balcony. Light filtered in, hitting the white-and-black keys and the cushioned bench. He paused, his fingers slowly gliding along the keys-- A, B, C, D, E, F, G, A, B....

He lifted them, and continued on his way.

Kaiba flicked on the television, walking into the kitchen as the sound echoed of the tile floors and cabinet walls. He pulled out Mokuba's lunch box, busying himself with making his little brother a properly balanced lunch—today it consisted of a turkey sandwich wilth a light layer of mayonaise and mustard, cheese, lettuce, and tomato on wheat bread. After it was tucked away into the lunch box Kaiba followed up with a deftly sliced apple, mini-carrots with a small dipping jar of ranch (because Mokuba refused to eat them plain, but Kaiba had to get it in him somehow), and a bottled water. He was about to zip it up and toss it in the fridge, but suddenly a single twinge of guilt for such a plain lunch in comparison to what Mokuba always chattered about the other kids eating had him going into the bedroom and returning to the bag with his wallet. He tucked in a dollar—for dessert.

Satisfied, Kaiba sipped up the bag and put it away, ears filled with the buzz about the start of holiday season travel. Right. Today was the first day of December, and Kaiba knew Mokuba would start pestering him about putting up a Christmas tree. And then, after the Christmas tree, the pestering about presents would follow. Not that he really minded. Luckily for him, his job at Rockin' Ivories saw an increase in tip during the holidays, with people hanging out with their friends and looking for a good time, do the holiday season was generally kind to him. But this year, Kaiba had some holiday plans of his own...

He felt himself perk up inwardly a bit at the thought as the sausage he was cooking for breakfast started to properly sizzle.

Just as Kaiba piled Mokuba's plate with his breakfast of sausage, eggs, toast and apple juice did Mokuba bustle on in, dressed for school. The youth was wearing a black thermal, a charcoal grey t-shirt with silver and blue screen print over it, and jeans without those pre-ripped additions. Because Kaiba was _not_ paying for messed-up jeans. No sir. Mokuba was still shoeless, so his white socks stood out prominently against the carpeting of the apartment as he slid into his seat at the dining table.

"Morning," Mokuba stated, now in higher spirits since he was more awake. Kaiba nodded, setting his breakfast down in front of him. "Its December! When are we going to get a Christmas tree?"

His brother was entirely too easy to read when it came to these things. Kaiba smirked a little, looking over Mokuba's place to see that everything was there before reaching up, ruffling his hair faintly. "Soon. Now eat."

"How soon?"

"Eat, Mokuba."

Without another word, the youth nodded, opening his mouth and chowing down on his meal. Mmm. Tasty.

Kaiba headed back into the bedroom. From there, he showered quickly, shaved, washed his face and brushed his teeth and hair, and promptly got dressed for the day, picking up his BlackBerry PDA and sparing a glance at it, going over his tasks for the day. The pianist glanced up at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable in his attire of a dark blue dress shirt with French cuffs and black slacks, a black undershirt peeking out from the opened buttons on the over shirt. Around his neck was his usual golden locket that rested around his collar bone, and silver Fossil watch with a blue face. He had pulled on his black socks and matching dress shoes, and was now heading back out to the dining room, where Mokuba had finished eating, washed his plate and was now sitting innocently on the couch in the living room, boredly watching the news with his backpack and lunch box sitting beside him.

"Come on," Kaiba stated, sparing a glance at his watch. He snagged his keys from the little bowl he kept them in. "What did the news say about the weather?"

"Forty-nine degrees, Fahrenheit!" Mokuba chirped, getting up form the couch, His sneakers were on by now. He grabbed his backpack and lunch box, just as Kaiba pulled out their coats from the closet, pulling Mokuba into his quickly before putting his own on. They were out the door, Kaiba making sure all the lights were off before locking it behind them.

Since Mokuba's middle school was only a seven minute walk, both of them headed over together, Mokuba chattering about what they were going to be studying this week and how at recess he was going to own Daniel's backend when they played soccer. As usual, Kaiba played the good big brother, listening quiet, interjecting when he had something to add, and of course, watching as Mokuba finally took off towards the school when they reached the grounds, providing him a wave.

"See you later, Seto!" Mokuba called out, heading up to the building. Kaiba watched him go quietly. There was once a time his little brother _wanted_ him to go all the way up to the door with him. Now it was just, as the raven-haired boy had put it "uncool".

It was probably for the better, though. Kaiba had gotten tired quickly of all the mothers dropping their kids off flirting with him. This way, the confrontations were cut down by a good three-forths.

Now that Mokuba was tucked away safely into the arms of public education, Kaiba's day _really_ began.

He headed back towards the apartment down the sidewalk, his BlackBerry PDA out as he flipped through his schedule for the day. There were no maintenance calls for the day (the one he did have had just been called off on his voicemail box). When Kaiba wasn't tickling the eighty-eights at Rockin' Ivories, he made money doing piano maintenance for wealthy clients. The pay was good—when he did get a job. Luckily, he did got a good amount, which is why he chose to live downtown. Many of the clients lived a mere ten minute drive from his apartment.

Of course, if he was making such good money, why would he live in a small apartment? Couldn't he afford a bigger one? Of course he could. Of Kaiba Seto never left anything up to chance. What if an emergency came up? If Kaiba was using up all of his resources to pay for a bigger place, he'd be shit out of luck. Which was why he had been living in the same place for a few years now. Kaiba was slowly saving up—not just for him, but he wanted to be in a nicer place for Mokuba to live out the rest of his school days. And, of course, it had to be nice enough for himself as well, in order to live there.

There was also the fact that Kaiba enjoyed living in the city, which was always more expensive than living in some suburban area outside of downtown. Twice more, in fact. However, it was convienant for his occupation, and that's what mattered. Kaiba strolled through his usual routine for the day—he always stopped at a coffee place called _Chocolate Secrets_ to get his fix. Not a fix for chocolate, mind you. Kaiba could of cared less about that. But they sported some of the best damn coffee on this side of the city. Kaiba put in his order—the girl at the helm of the register always said hi to him with a bright smile on her face, to which Kaiba merely responded back in his normal, effortless tone before taking his order, and always giving a small wave by lifting the cup sightly, and heading out of the door.

Nothing special there.

He headed back to his place after that, sipping his coffee calmly, back up to the third floor of the complex. He closed and locked the door after him, pulling off his coat, before deciding to not waste the day any just because he only booking was canceled. He headed into the kitchen, making a quick bit of toast and jam, settling down with it at the kitchen table to eat while he sipping his coffee, going through his PDA and making sure all of the rest of his appointments were still in order for the week. When he completed breakfast, he washed the breakfast dishes from earlier as well, wiped up the kitchen, and headed into the living room.

It was there Kaiba took a seat at his upright piano. It was much like the one at his job—it was small and fit in his apartment, and had more feel to it than those electronic keyboards ever would, despite their usefulness of never going out of tune. But it was missing the rich sound that a real eight-eight owned.

Kaiba's digits fingered the keys of the piano. He started playing the beginnings of _Crocodile Rock_ again, his mind running over the lyrics in his head.

**Crocodile Rockin' is something shocking**

**When your feet just can't keep still.**

**I never knew me a better time**

**And I guess I never will....**

Kaiba took a deep breath as his fingers increased their pressure, foot pressing gently on the right most pedal on the piano as he hit the more passionate part of the song. His mind wandered to the mysterious man that had walked into Rockin' Ivories and played that old Elton John tune with a fire that Kaiba hadn't seen in quite some time.

A fire Kaiba thought had almost died within him.

Until last night.

The brunet wouldn't admit it to anyone—but he wanted to see him again. There was something different about that guy, something... that Kaiba both hated and admired.

He paused on the keys.

...Kaiba wondered if he ever would see him again. Maybe. But maybe not.

The pianist pulled out some new sheet music.

He wouldn't hold his breath.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: :D THIS time it will be on time. Look for the next update on **January 29****th** at the latest~!


End file.
